


Body play

by GaysRuleFuckHaters (RedonkulousAlex)



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Adommy - Fandom, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bodyswap, Bottom Adam, Double Anal Penetration, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Role Reversal, Sex Toys, Top Adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedonkulousAlex/pseuds/GaysRuleFuckHaters
Summary: I got a list of some spicy bedroom time activities. Each chapter is gonna be another sexual type of play. Let's get nasty in here guys lol.
Relationships: Adam Lambert & Tommy Ratliff
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Body play

Here's that list for you guys, just to get an idea of what we are heading into.

1\. Deep-Throating

2\. Ass Worship

3\. Edgeplay

4\. Mirror Sex

5\. Cock Worship

6\. Biting

7\. Body Swap

8\. Aphrodisiacs

9\. Lingerie

10\. Hair-pulling

11\. Object Insertion

12\. Licking

13\. Sixty-nine

14\. Masturbation

15\. Overstimulation

16\. Nipple Play

17\. Orgasm Denial

18\. Size Difference

19\. Formal Wear

20\. Dirty talk

21\. Lapdances

22\. Hand-jobs

23\. Scars

24\. Shower/Bath

25\. Tickling

26\. Lactation

27\. Against a wall

28\. Humiliation

29\. Double (Or more) Penetration

30\. Sleepy Sex

31\. Toys


End file.
